As You Cry
by michelle1203
Summary: Who knew that sixteen words would do this much damage? She stared up at him. He saw the tears begin to well in her widened eyes and braced himself.


I do not own Jonathan Crane, he belongs to DC.

This is my first Jonathan Crane story. I was inspired by The Hush Sound's song 'As You Cry'. Whenever I hear it, I picture Crane singing it so I had to write this. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jonathan Crane had only said two sentences.

"I don't think it's going to work out. I apologize if I have wasted your time."

Who knew that sixteen words would do this much damage? She stared up at him. He saw the tears begin to well in her widened eyes and braced himself.

A sob escaped her throat, "Y-You don't want to be with me anymore?"

Mascara was running from her puffy eyes down her flushed cheeks. He _hated_ it when she cried. It showed her weakness and it led to his weakness. Wetting his lips, he sat down beside her.

"We have been fighting more than usual," he explained. "It is not good for either one of us, especially when it comes to our mental health. I believe that it's for the best if we stop seeing each other."

He had been a fool falling for her in the first place. He didn't understand why he meant so much to her. He had never seen anyone love someone so much as she loved him. She had given him her heart. She had given him everything. Still, his heart didn't belong to her.

"We can try counseling again," she offered.

He closed his eyes, briefly putting his face in his hands. He could count on his fingers and toes how many times they had been to counseling. It never helped. He was a psychiatrist for Christ's sake. He had been to the same classes all of the counselors had been to, if not more. Each time, they never told him anything that he didn't already know.

"We have been to counseling before," he reminded.

"But maybe we can go to a new one?" She grabbed a tissue. "I've heard of-"

"We have been to at least four different relationship counselors. I don't believe a new one will have anything original to say to us."

"Jonathan…"

Crane looked at his girlfriend of two years. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with short wisps of hair hanging symmetrically around her face. Her legs, which were covered by gray yoga pants, were pulled up on the couch and folded Indian style. Her arms were resting on her knees, allowing him to have a view of the plain blue T-shirt she was wearing. It was at that moment that he remembered why he had been attracted to her in the beginning.

She was a Type A personality just like him.

She kept her apartment tidy and in order. Her hair and clothes were always neat and clean. Everything about her was organized. She even had her daily routine down to a T. All of this, of course, was only due to her Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Her neurotic tendencies were unlike anything he had encountered and also led to her constant need to be in control. In very few instances, like in the bedroom, it didn't bother him to allow her control of the situation. However, more times than not, Jonathan Crane preferred to be in control.

"Please don't leave me," she begged. "Jonathan, I can't…I don't know what I'd do. I've gotten into the habit of having you around. I can't…handle…not having you in my schedule anymore."

"Yes, you can. If you want, I will refer you to one of my colleagues who can help you start over."

"I don't want to start over. I want you."

"You can't have me," He pressed. "This relationship cannot go on. It is obvious how much damage I have caused by allowing this to go on this long."

Her face fell and she dabbed at her eyes with a corner of tissue. Crane glanced over at the roses on her mantle. He had sent those to her last week after one of their fights. They were slowly wilting. His eyes drifted to a small waste basket where he noticed the tulips from a fight two weeks ago. They had long since withered away. Over the past month, he had spent a lot on flowers. Every time they fought and made up, he offered her another apologetic bouquet.

"Jonathan, you don't really mean that. Do you?"

He sighed and took off his glasses, "I love you so, darling."

Crane was lying through his teeth. He didn't love her. Not anymore at least. He placed his glasses back on and reached into his pocket.

"I'm not sure how to make this easy, because I know it won't be." He placed a silver key in her hand. "I will no longer require your key."

She took back her key, holding his hand for a second longer. She watched him let go and stand, "Jonathan, please-"

"I apologize. These past two years were great, but this is long overdue."

"Jonathan, please don't. I love you. I'll do anything."

He placed his lips gently on her forehead. He knew he couldn't kiss her lips or she'd pull him back into her world. That is what went wrong all of the other past times he had considered ending things with her.

"You have already done everything you can do," he whispered, "as have I."

She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch him walk out of her life. Jonathan Crane headed for the door feeling lighter, yet heavier at the same time. He knew that she was going to have a hard time. He hoped that she could find someone to help her not only with this breakup, but with her compulsive problems as well. He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at his now ex-girlfriend.

His face was solemn. "Goodnight."

"Goodbye… Jonathan."

* * *

Please review. I figured Crane couldn't last long with someone who was his type. I hope she wasn't too much of a Sue.


End file.
